Like Fire and Ice
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Kazuya Mishima and Lee Chaolan as teenagers.


  
**Author's Note:**  
Yes, I have begun yet another story. That does not mean that I have put aside any of the others. When I get any ideas, or find the right words to make a plot out of my ideas I will continue with the others. Do not fear, eventually I will continue all my other stories. But now here is the new piece, it's about Lee Chaolan (I am one of the people who assume that Lee is his family name by the way) and Kazuya Mishima.  
  
**Here is the first part:**  
  
Heihachi had called his two boys into his office. They were now both sitting in a chair in front waiting for their father to tell them what was going on.  
"Kazuya, Chaolan, I have news for you," the elder Mishima finally began.  
"From the next semester on you two will be attending a public school. I think it's better for you when you learn together with others. Besides that was the fourth teacher you two drove crazy. I am not willing to take this any longer, no private lessons any more."  
Both boys made a face.  
"I am not going to wear this silly uniform..."  
"Kazuya, this is not open for discussion."  
"Fine! If it makes you happy." Kazuya said annoyed.  
All the time Chaolan had been quiet. He was actually worried about his future as much as Kazuya was. He was not certain if he could go to a normal school, with lots of other pupils, sitting in a class of 30. He had always been happy with having a private teacher who had only been there for Kazuya and himself. He had been able to learn a lot in these years. And now this was all about to change. However, he would never dare to complain in front of Heihachi as Kazuya did.  
Heihachi glared at his oldest son. He looked straight at him till finally Kazuya gave up and looked away.  
  


* * *

Kazuya was lying on a sun bed near the pool. He had his eyes closed, but nevertheless was wearing sunglasses when Chaolan approached him.  
"You don't seem to be that worried about our future?!"  
"Can I change it?" Kazuya commented not bothered to even look at his brother. "If he wants us to go to a public school, that's what we have to do. He said it wasn't open for discussion."  
"Yes, I heard, but isn't there anything we can do? I mean anything reasonable, not a stupid reaction like yours back in his office."  
Kazuya swung his legs of the chair and sat up straight. He took of his sunglasses to look at Chaolan.  
"You might want to try crying," he sneered.  
"You are not very nice…" Chaolan said sounding hurt. After a pause he continued "I am afraid to go to a public school."  
"Chaolan, don't be silly, you will do fine."  
"Will we be in the same class?"  
"Unlikely, I am a year older than you are and I am definitely not waiting for you, even if I am going to be one of the youngest in my class."  
Chaloan made a worried face. He noticed that his brother did not react and then added "What's wrong with you. Suddenly it seems to me that you don't mind."  
"I don't. The only thing that gets me worried is that uniform. I don't want to be the same as everybody else."  
"You are strange. I am hoping that I will blend in perfectly, that I don't stick out and you are worried that no one might notice you."  
"They will notice me, don't you worry about that." Kazuya said and put his sunglasses back on his nose, leaning back in the sun chair.  
  


* * *

It was a few months later, the day they would go to the public school for the first time, when Chaolan knocked at his brother's door. "Kazuya, are you coming? The driver is leaving in a minute. We have to hurry."  
Kazuya stepped out of his room and into the passage where Chaolan was waiting. He was wearing his school uniform and sunglasses, and his hair had seen too much gel.  
"Sorry, I had to get my hair right." He looked at his brother. "Oh, no. Don't tell me I look as crappy in this uniform as you do!"  
"Thank you." Chaolan said annoyed. "But to tell you the truth, you look worse. You look like a yakuza."  
Kazuya smiled satisfied. "Good."  
"What's with the sunglasses?"  
"If one has to wear the same crap as the rest of the idiots, one has to accessorize."  
"I don't think they will let you wear that."  
"I don't think I care."  
Kazuya put his sunglasses away and then marched past Chaolan to make his way down the stairs. Moments later Chaolan joined his brother in the hall. Kazuya was busy getting into his shoes. Chaolan looked at him for a moment, apparently aware that Kazuya was again heading into trouble by choosing his white blue sneakers. When both boys made their way to the door Heihachi Mishima stopped them. He eyed his sons closely.  
"Kazuya, take off your sneakers," he bellowed. "You will be wearing black shoes just like Chaolan."  
Kazuya sighed and returned to the shoe cupboard to change his shoes. Then he returned to the door where Heihachi was still waiting. He looked Kazuya up and down.  
"Well, well. This will have to do. Now go and behave."  
  
Chaolan and Kazuya climbed into the limousine where Kazuya immediately put on the sunglasses again.  
"You just took them off because you knew he would be inspecting us."  
"Of course." Kazuya replied.  
"But then why did you try getting out with the sneakers?"  
"To piss him off."

* * *

  
  
It was his first day and his first English lesson in the new school, and Kazuya had taken a seat at the back of the class. He never liked having people behind him. He needed a certain feeling of control, which he only got back here, with the rest of the class in front of him. He was quite bored here and had spent the first minutes by looking out of the window. Then he had turned to inspecting the girls in his class.  
  
"Can anybody translate the first sentence into English?" the teacher's question interrupted his thoughts. Kazuya suddenly remembered that they were supposed to translate a short text from Japanese to English. In fact he hadn't bothered to do that yet. He had looked at the first sentence and had then decided he wasn't in the mood.  
A boy in the second row immediately volunteered. "My mother told me get the bike out of the garage."  
"to" Kazuya commen ed and then realised shocked that he had spoken aloud.  
The teacher looked at him. "Yes, Kazuya?"  
"told me to get the bike" he said.  
The other boy turned around and eyed the newcomer with a certain kind of hatred in his eyes. Kazuya ignored him.  
"If you know so well, why don't you translate the next sentences?"  
Kazuya sighed inwardly. Then he looked at what he had been supposed to translate. 'Oh well, I better get this right'  
"My mother told me to get the bike out of the garage. She said she wanted to move the car and the bike was blocking the path."  
"Very good," the teacher said.  
'Not good, this is ridiculous. What shall we learn from this crap? Besides how small is their garage.' Kazuya thought.  
The teacher's attention went back to the rest of the class while Kazuya was relieved that he would probably be left alone for the rest of the lesson and started busying himself with looking around again.  
  
At the end of the class, the teacher called Kazuya towards him. The boy from the second row looked at Kazuya grinning when he walked past him to leave. Kazuya threw him a nasty glance and then walked to the teacher's desk.  
"Kazuya, I know you have had private lessons until now, but now you are here with up to 30 other pupils. You will have to adapt. Only speak when it's your turn." "Yes, sensei." Kazuya said, putting up his most innocent face.  
"You may go."  
  
****Kazuya left the classroom. When he stepped into the hall the guy from the second row and two of his friends were waiting for him.  
"Hey, smartass, don't you ever dare to correct me again."  
"If no one corrects you, you will never learn English properly... and you have a lot to learn, you are not very good."  
"I am at the top of the class."  
"Welcome to reality. Move aside, that's my place."  
"I..." the guy began with a red face, but one of his friends held him back.  
"Not in the school," he whispered.  
Kazuya pushed through them and walked away.  
  
Outside in the schoolyard he found Chaolan at the kiosk.  
"Hey Lee-san. How is it?" he asked him.  
Chaolan turned around looking irritated. When he spotted Kazuya he relaxed, he should have known it was him.  
"Kaz, school without you isn't the same," he immediately complained.  
"What do you think about it?"  
Kazuya shrugged. "It's alright I guess."  
"You are joking. I absolutely hate it here."  
"How can you. I mean, aren't you far more intelligent than the rest of them? After all you learned the same stuff I did."  
"Yes, sure, but it feels lonely when you know much more than the rest of your class."  
"You are being silly..."  
"Maybe, but you know how much I hoped not to stick out."  
"Your hair is completely white, how can you not stick out?"  
"Thanks for reminding me." Chaolan said grumpily.  
"Don't be grumpy Lee."  
"Asshole."  
"Sorry, I just had my first English lessons. But you could always dye your hair."  
"Sure. Maybe violet?" Chaolan joked.  
"No, no. That would be gay. I thought about black or brown, or if you fancy that blonde."  
"Which colour would you pick?"  
"Me? For myself? Fiery red."  
"Why did I even ask?"  
"Hey, she's hot." Kazuya said all of a sudden, totally distracted from the previous subject, looking after a girl that was walking down the yard with some of her friends. "I didn't notice how hot she was during English."  
Chaolan rolled his eyes and then looked in the same direction his brother did. "Which one?"  
"Which one... Are you stupid? Can't you see for yourself? The one in the middle."  
"I think she is a cheerleader of the baseball team. Some of the girls in my class met with her after classes and they talked about training."  
"Interesting."  
"You might have to play baseball to impress her." Chaolan joked.  
"Before I play baseball I'd dye my hair violet. I think I'll just ask her out later on."  
"Aren't we moving a bit fast?"  
"I have to get to know my classmates, don't I?"  
"That's hardly the same."  
Kazuya had a look at his watch and made a face. "I think it's time for the next lesson. I will see you later." He turned around and left Chaolan alone.  
  


* * *

Chaolan sighed and returned to his classroom. He waited in front when a boy came up to him.  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"I am Yoshiki."  
"Chaolan."  
"Which school did you go to before you came here?" Yoshiki asked.  
Chaolan was irritated, he didn't know if he should tell him that he had had private lessons. This would make him look like an arrogant rich kid. Kazuya would probably not hesitate to show off, but Chaolan was very different from his brother. But he couldn't lie either. Sooner or later the truth would be revealed and being a liar was worse than being wealthy.  
"My brother and I had a private teacher," he admitted ashamed, trying not to sound proud of it.  
The other boy took it better than Chaolan had feared. "Oh, that must be cool. So you must be quite rich?"  
Chaolan felt how his head turned red. "My stepfather is, I guess."  
"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
"It's alright."  
"You said you had a brother?"  
"Yes, he is one year older than I am."  
The boy frowned. "One year older you said? And he is going to this school as well?"  
Chaolan nodded.  
"There seems to be a new boy in that class who made the captain of the baseball team his enemy."  
Chaolan suddenly got interested and looked at the other boy expectantly. "Do you know his name?"  
Yoshiki shook his head. "All I know is that he's new and that he corrected Tsutomu's English. And they had a little... discussion... after classes."  
"That sounds like something my brother would do." Chaolan said shaking his head in despair.  
"You better war him. They are going to wait for him after school one day. They have beaten up other boys before. I think the only reason why Tsutomu is still here is because his father has a lot of influence. I think your brother didn't know what he was doing."  
"If it was indeed my brother I fear he knew exactly what he was doing." Chaolan said seriously.  
  


* * *

Kazuya stepped into his classroom and immediately spotted the girl from earlier on. For a moment their eyes met and Kazuya used his chance to smile at her. Her cheeks turned slightly orange and she looked away shyly.  
Satisfied with the reaction he got Kazuya made his way towards his seat.  
"Michiko, are you listening?" one of her friends said to the girl. She looked at her confused.  
"Oh sorry, yes, I guess we can take the same bus."  
Kazuya's attention wandered to the guy in the second row, he was talking to a friend and occasionally they looked in Kazuya's direction, but that didn't bother him. In fact he had expected it and as always was glad that things went the way he anticipated.  
When the teacher stepped into the class room all conversations died down. It was time for maths.  
  


* * *

After school Kazuya met his brother in front of his classroom.  
"Hey Chaolan, still alive?"  
"Yes," he replied sounding tired.  
Another boy came out of the class after Chaolan. He was even thinner than Chaolan and also a few centimetres shorter. He eyed the much taller Kazuya irritated. With narrowed eyes Kazuya stared at him for a second as if he wanted to see right through. But he soon got bored and his attention wandered back to his younger brother.  
"I will see you tomorrow, Chaolan," the other boy said.  
"Goodbye, Yoshiki"  
The other boy left them.  
"I see you've made a friend."  
"Yes, unlike others I know, I am not interested in having my whole class against me. I heard you are in big trouble?"  
"Am I?" Kazuya looked at him confused. "Not as far as I know..."  
"Yoshiki has heard some of the others talking. They said that the captain of the baseball team, Tsutomu, or what's his name, wants to get back at you for some thing that happened in the English classes. At least I think they were talking about you..."  
"Oh, you are talking about that guy. Let me get this straight... He wants to get back at me? How does he intend to do that?"  
"So it's true. When he told me about it, there was only one thing I thought. 'That sounds like something Kazuya would do'. Do you know in how much trouble you are, if HE finds out that you have been provoking a fight on your first day in your new school?"  
"Chaolan, do I look like I care?"  
"No. And that's what got me worried."  
"So are we ready to go home?" Kazuya changed the subject.  
"Home? I thought you had a fight?"  
"I was not informed that I had to stay here and wait. I have to be back at six anyway. I promised my sports teacher to show up at the baseball training."  
"You really want to play baseball?"  
"Are you stupid? Of course not. I am busy enough with karate."  
"Then why do you want to go there?"  
"Because of the girl, you idiot. Now hurry or you'll have to walk home."  
They walked towards the entrance of the school where the Mishima Limo was waiting for the two. Some other pupils were eying the huge car curiously. The driver held the door open for the two boys.  
"I have to be back here shortly before six." Kazuya said to the driver.  
"Certainly, Mishima-sama," the driver replied. Then he shut the door after him and returned to the front.  
  


* * *

It was shortly before six when Kazuya walked up towards the girl who was at the side of the baseball field packing her stuff into her bag. He was not aiming directly towards her, but pretended he was striding along. He had a good excuse to be here since the sports teacher, who was also the coach of the baseball team, had asked him if he wanted to join the team, as they were short of men. Kazuya had already told him that he wasn't interested but the coach had insisted that he would come to the training to have a closer look. The baseball training was right after the cheerleader training, so Kazuya knew that if he would come earlier he would have a chance to meet her.  
"Hi," he greeted the girl.  
She looked around and when she recognized him she smiled and said hello as well.  
"Do you intend to join the baseball team?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure," he lied. In fact he was pretty sure he wouldn't. "I don't have the time for that, but I had to promise I'd come to the first training."  
"Good luck with the rules, I will never understand them," she said grinning.  
"Do I have to play baseball if I want to ask you out?"  
"Of course," she said jokingly.  
"If you make and exception, I will let you choose between Friday and Saturday."  
"And if I say no?"  
"Then I will pick Friday for you."  
She had to grin and was nervously playing with a strand of her hair. "Ok, but I'd prefer Saturday."  
"Then Saturday it is. I will pick you up."  
"But you don't know where I live..." she said irritated.  
"I don't want to seem too pushy. I will ask you for your address tomorrow." He grinned. "Goodbye, Michiko."  
"I guess I will see you tomorrow," she replied.  
  


* * *

"Do you think Michiko has a boyfriend?" Tsutomu said to his best friend.  
"You will never find out, if you don't ask her," he replied. "Since when are you shy? You have been staring after her for ages now, I think it's time you made the first move. You cannot wait forever in the hope that she will come to you."  
"I think you are right. You know what, they should be finished with their training right now. I will just go and talk to her."  
"That's a wise choice, friend."  
  
Tsutomu left the dressing room and stepped outside. Slowly he made his way to the baseball field, in his mind he went through all the things he could say to her. 'Hey, I noticed you...' No, that was silly, they have been going to the same class for quite a while now. 'Can I invite you to a drink...' that didn't seem right. He kept thinking if today was the right day to approach her, if he shouldn't wait till after one of the games, but then he said to himself that today was as good as any other day.  
  
When he approached the field, he saw that she was indeed there. She was talking to someone... she was smiling that beautiful smile he loved so much.. she was playing with her hair... But then he stopped in mid track, shocked. She was talking to the new guy, the one who had made a fool of him in English classes, the one who was so overconfident that he had not been bothered when the had waited for him after classes. What was he doing here anyway? Was he really here to join the baseball team?  
  


* * *

Michiko finished packing her bag and then sat down on the bench. She had to wait for her friend who wanted to take the same bus home. A moment later she came out of the building. Michiko got up from her seat and grabbed her bag.  
"What is going on? You look so happy," she immediately realised Michiko's good mood.  
"I have been asked out by a boy..." she replied.  
"At last, I thought Tsutomu would never ask you."  
Michiko looked at her friend confuse. "Tsutomu? It wasn't Tsutomu."  
The girl clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."  
Michiko felt that there was something she didn't know about but her friend did.  
"Why do you think it was Tsutomu? Has he said something like that?"  
"I was not supposed to tell you, but now it slipped. He had wanted to ask you out for quite a while now."  
"Tsutomu?"  
"Yes, but please don't tell him I told you..."  
"I won't. I will pretend that I don't know. I will wait till he approaches me."  
"So if it wasn't him, then who was it?"  
"Kazuya."  
"The new guy?" the other girl asked surprised her eyes were opened wide in surprise. "You are lucky… He has an extremely nice butt."  
Michiko was slightly embarrassed by the directness of her friend. But she had to admit her friend was right.  
  


* * *

Chaolan was sitting in the living room, his legs on the table. He was watching TV when Heihachi entered.  
"Take your feet down." Heihachi yelled. Chaolan immediately complied and sat up straight.  
"How was your first day?" Heihachi asked, not so much interested in how his sons where, but what they had done. Especially if they had made any trouble. Chaolan knew better than to complain about how much he hated it so far.  
"I suppose it was a normal school day," he replied instead.  
Heihachi nodded, satisfied with the answer, but he noted Kazuya's absence.  
"Where is your brother? Did he have to stay longer?"  
"He went back to school for the baseball training."  
"Baseball training?" Heihachi sneered. "I guess we have to expand our karate training if he has time for such a silly thing as baseball."  
Chaolan swallowed hard, he hadn't expected Heihachi to believe that Kazuya would really be playing baseball, but he didn't dare to set things straight. On the other hand, if Kazuya found out that Chaolan got him a little extra training he would kill him.  
  


* * *

When Kazuya arrived for the baseball training, Tsutomu and his friends were already there. The coach was not around. They stared at Kazuya surprised that he had enough guts to show up.  
"How do you dare to show up here? Don't expect us to accept you to the team."  
"Of course you would not. As I am much better in everything than you are, you fear me. I am only here because I promised it to the coach. To tell you the truth I don't have any interest in such a boring sport as baseball."  
All three boys eyed Kazuya carefully. They circled around him like he was their prey. Kazuya wasn't bothered at all and to their surprise did not show any fear. He did not even follow any of their moves with his eyes he just looked straight at Tsutomu, which made him nervous.  
"You are getting on my nerves and it's still your first day here," Tsutomu said. "You just come here and try to take over everything."  
"I am a Mishima, that's what we do." Kazuya said arrogantly. "I was born to rule the world."  
"Arrogant bastard," Tsutomu said and then all three boys approached Kazuya, ready for a fight. Just when Kazuya wanted to react, the coach arrived and they had to break off.  
  
A few minutes later, while the rest of the team was busy warming up, Kazuya had a little talk with the coach. He intended to convince him that he was not the right one for the team.  
"I am glad you could come," the coach began. "Did you have time to think about it?"  
With 'it' he was of course referring to his wish for Kazuya to join the baseball team. He had been hoping for the boy to say yes, as they were short of players for quite a while now.  
"I had a look at my timetable and I think I am too busy," Kazuya began.  
"Too busy with what?" the coach asked interested but also with a bit of disappointment sounding through.  
"I am doing karate." Kazuya replied.  
"You are doing another sport already, then I guess I have to understand."  
The coach made it pretty obvious that he was disappointed and Kazuya almost felt sorry that he had to say no.  
"Besides, I think I wouldn't fit in." Kazuya continued. "I don't get along with the captain. He won't accept me, I won't accept him. And baseball is not really my sport."  
"That is really sad." The coach seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again. "I have heard you have a brother who is also new at this school. Do you think he might be interested?"  
Kazuya shrugged. He knew pretty well that Chaolan had to go through the same training as himself back home and for Chaolan it was pretty though since he was a bit thinner and smaller than Kazuya, so the last thing Chaolan would do would be to submit himself to even more training. But Kazuya stayed quiet, so the coach released him and Kazuya made his way back to the entrance of the school where he was picked up by the limo.  
  


* * *

Kazuya stepped into the mansion and dumped his shoes on the threshold, immediately one of the servants picked them up and prepared to clean them and put them away afterwards. Why should he be bothered to put his shoes away himself when someone else did it. Kazuya knew that Heihachi would not accept that kind of behaviour but unless he caught his son, he would never know. Servants do not complain. Obviously happy about his success with the girl in school Kazuya moved towards the stairs grinning when his father's office door flew open.  
"Kazuya," he bellowed. "In the dojo, you've got fifteen minutes."  
"What have I done now?" Kazuya defended himself. Today there wasn't supposed to be any training, so he assumed that Heihachi was not happy with him. But trying to get out with the sneakers this morning wasn't a good enough reason. When Heihachi didn't answer but instead left him standing in the hall Kazuya sighed and made his way up the stairs. He better hurried to get into the dojo in time, otherwise he might only make it worse.  
  


* * *

Michiko unlocked the door and stepped inside of her home. She slipped out of her shoes and placed them in the cupboard by the door. Then she stepped into the living room where her mother was busy feeding her baby brother.  
"Hello." Michiko greeted her.  
Her mother looked up and nodded in return. "How was your first day back in school?" she asked her daughter.  
"We've got a new boy in our class." Michiko said.  
"A new boy? Has he moved here, or did he have to switch schools?"  
"No, no. From what I have heard, he had private lessons until now."  
"Oh..." her mother commented.  
"He has asked me out, can you believe it. On the first day of school he asked me out."  
"You must have made a good first impression."  
"Yes." Michiko replied smiling from ear to ear. "And he is really nice."  
"So what's his name?"  
"Kazuya. Mishima Kazuya."  
"Mishima?" her mother asked surprise.  
"Yes," Michiko confirmed, not certain why her mother was so surprised when she heard that name.  
"Your father has dealings with a company who is owned by a man called Mishima Heihachi. He is very rich," her mother explained. "I think he has a son of your age." "And you think that's him?" Michiko asked.  
"Possibly. You said he has had private lessons before."  
  


* * *

When Kazuya entered the dojo his father was already there, warming up. Training with his father was always a torture. He would not accept any mistakes. Previously Kazuya had despised this training with his father, but during the last years he saw that it was better to go along with it and learn as much from Heihachi as possible to use it against him one day. Heihachi turned around examining his son closely.  
"May I know why I had to come here?"  
"You may not. Don't waste any time, warm up!"  
Kazuya did as he was told, but not without cursing.  
  



End file.
